


Reserved Seeker

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Embarrassment, Feelings Realization, Harry and Regulus attend Hogwarts together, M/M, Oneshot, Quidditch, quidditch game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: Regulus was hanging upside down. His legs holding onto the broom, his hair falling all around his face, and a smirk on his lips. Harry had never been more enamored.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 97





	Reserved Seeker

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing about them! at least as a one shot instead of Drabble. enjoy. I love this pairing

Harry should really focus on staying on his broom and not on the new seeker across him. But he couldn't help it; Regulus Black was playing outstanding, almost better than Harry.

He wondered if Regulus replaced Draco—and if he did, good riddance.

"Potter! Are you daydreaming?" Wood shouted. "Catch the golden snitch!"

"Right!"

Harry dived once he saw a hint of gold in the grass. The bright sun made it easier for Harry to find it, and it seemed like it did the same for Regulus.

"I can't let you catch it," said Regulus, who raced beside him.

"We'll see about that." Harry gripped on the handle of the broom and actually went straight down, which was stupid and suicidal.

He smiled in victory when Regulus didn't follow him. Harry was the only one crazy enough to do such a thing. Although, he liked to believe his father would've done something similar.

As Harry was close to hitting the ground, he pulled up the handle, arms trembling from the pressure. The broom flew in a new angle in a quick motion, going faster than ever. He extended his hand, ready to snatch the snitch.

Just as his fingers were about to touch the golden surface, a hand swooped in and caught it, surprising Harry.

Regulus was hanging upside down. His legs holding onto the broom, his hair falling all around his face, and a smirk on his lips. Harry had never been more enamored.

They lost the match after that. Wood was upset but didn't give Harry a hard time for not catching the snitch fast enough. Regulus' first game made an impression on everyone with the dangerous move he did. It proved he's crazier than Harry.

Heading to the changing rooms, Harry caught sight of the Slytherin team congratulating Regulus, who seemed indifferent. He wasn't smiling or laughing—it's as if what he had done wasn't a big deal.

Once they left, Harry awkwardly lingered until Regulus looked up and raised an eyebrow. A silent 'yes' being said.

"Nice job on catching the snitch," Harry uttered out.

Regulus took off his fingerless gloves. "You were close to getting it."

"Yeah, but that move you did was amazing." Harry picked up his broom to give him something to do. "I've never seen anything like that."

Regulus stilled, then slowly locked gaze with Harry. "I could say the same thing about you. If you were to mess up that stunt you pulled, you could've gotten yourself killed."

Harry let out a small laugh. "Nah. I practice. I had everything under control."

Regulus' lips twitched, hazel eyes filled with fondness. "You remind me of my uncle. Whenever he said that it meant he didn't have anything under control."

"Okay, you got me. Sometimes I wing it," Harry admitted, smiling. It's nice seeing Regulus with a happy expression. Harry's heart did a weird backflip, enjoying his company.

"I figured," Regulus said and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He pulled apart the laces from his Quidditch robe and stuffed it in his locker.

Harry swallowed, averting his eyes. Wow. He's toned. The uniform underneath was a snug fit. So very handsome. And he just noticed that his hair was not messy, even after hanging upside down, not a strand out of place. Should he ask what's his secret?

"I-I gonna put my broom in the shed," Harry babbled. "Do you want me to put yours? I don't mind."

Regulus released an amused hum. "Here." He grabbed his black broom from where it was leaning against the locker and handed it to Harry. "Nimbus 2001. Nothing like yours, though. I find Nimbus 2000 to be more comfortable."

"You can borrow my broom anytime," Harry blurted out, then his cheeks suddenly turned red from embarrassment. It sounded like a cheesy pick-up line, no, sounded lewd. Harry wanted to facepalm himself. "I mean— That sounded wrong— I didn't mean—"

"Relax, Harry," he said with an easy smile. "I know what you meant."

Harry didn't hear what he said because he was caught off guard with the fact that Regulus knew his bloody _name_. And it must've shown on his face since the Slytherin scoffed.

"I'm not swallow like the others. I do know people's names. I'm not Malfoy."

Thank Merlin for that.

"Brilliant," Harry answered, almost absentmindedly. He raised both of the brooms until they were resting on his shoulder. "I'm gonna put these away..." It came out more awkward than he would've liked.

He spun around and left Regulus alone, heading towards the shed.

"You can borrow my broom? Who says that!" Harry shook his head as he shoved the brooms in the storage. "Seriously, can I be any dumber? Regulus probably thinks I'm a weirdo."

Harry expected Regulus to be long gone by the time he got back, but to his surprise, he was still there, now wearing casual clothing. He refrained from staring, no matter how much he wanted to. Regulus looked good in black trousers and a light-green button up shirt.

"You're still here?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Seems fair to wait for you... since you waited for me." Regulus cleared his throat. "Thanks by the way."

A blush spread over Harry's face. "No big deal. Used to waiting for my mates. Let me change real quick." He rushed into the changing room before Regulus caught sight of his face.

He needed to calm his nerves.

In less than five minutes, Harry had finished changing into a Gryffindor sweater and blue pants. Even though it was a sunny day, there was a strong breeze from the wind.

They walked side by side all the way to Hogwarts. Quiet yet pleasant. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets while Regulus admired the clear sky.

"Nice day, huh?" The wind blew through his hair, ruffling it a bit.

"Yeah. Beautiful," Harry breathed, eyes on him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, all the way through the middle courtyard. Hermione pacing right behind him.

As his friends approached, Regulus' peaceful demeanor slowly shifted into reserved one. Harry's eyes widened when he saw that. Did that mean that... Regulus was happy talking to him?

It gave him hope.

"Your friends are calling you. I'll see you later."

He took a sharp turn but stopped when Harry said, "We should practice sometimes! You and me. Master our dangerous moves—"

"Until we wing it?" Regulus said in a teasing manner, glancing over his shoulder. While he didn't have a smile, Harry saw the mirth in his eyes.

"Something like that." Harry grinned, scratching his neck.

"I'd like that. Until then, Harry."

"Bye, Regulus."

He couldn't wait for practice now.


End file.
